


Impulsive Trip

by thelittlerin



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlerin/pseuds/thelittlerin
Summary: Chris go all way through Singapore just to meet Jane.





	Impulsive Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an English (and Explicit) version of my Bahasa Indonesia fic on wattpad. If you wanna check that out please do let me know! ^^
> 
> Bang Chan: Chris  
> Jihyo: Jane

**_11 June 2018_ **

**_Changi International Airport_ **

_10.53 Singapore Local Time_

 

“Chris!”

He didn’t know what got into him, but Chris could recognize Jane even from afar and in between other visitors. Granted, the arrival deck was a bit empty when he got out, but his eyes just looked at Jane’s direction. Her bright outfit might be one of the reason why Chris could easily find her.

“I didn’t expect you to really come here.”

Chris just laughed along with Jane. Laughed at his rash decision to come to Singapore, followed Jane’s footstep just because what happened last night.

One message from Jane, which replied by a call from Chris. It was not even a call either, all they did just listening to each other breathe, didn’t know what to say. Even though the problem between them just sat there like an elephant in the room, they still didn’t talk.

 

_“It’s midnight. Sleep tight, Jane.”_

_“I…can’t sleep since yesterday.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know. I just feel suffocated and I was just tossing around until morning. By the time, I’m not sleepy anymore.”_

_“I’ll wait until you fall asleep, then.”_

_“Maybe because I miss you.”_

_The silence came again. Chris didn’t know what to respond and Jane just wondered whether she said the right thing or not. Listening to each other’s breathe again, these two were busy thinking about what they should say._

_“What if….what if I go there?”_

_“Here? For what reason?”_

_“You.”_

 

And the next thing Chris knew, he already called his father in Australia, asked if he could use the credit card he hardly use. The old man just laughed at him, even though his sleep time was interrupted, and then proceed to tell his son:

 

_“Just use it whatever you want. But still, be reasonable and I want to meet that girlfriend of yours next time I visit you.”_

 

Not a difficult requirement, after all. So, Chris said thank you and booked the earliest flight he could find right after. Then made a call to his senior, who offering his apartment to anyone who wanted to have a vacation in Singapore.

 

_“Rafael?”_

_“Chris, do you aware what time it is?”_

_“Sorry, but it’s urgent.”_

_“What it is?”_

_“You said before we could use your apartment if we went to Singapore, right?”_

_“My father’s.”_

_“Whatever you said. So, can I borrow it now?”_

_“You in Singapore right now?”_

_“No, I’ll fly tomorrow. Can I borrow your apartment for a week then?”_

 

It appeared that so many people whose sleeping time Chris interrupted. But Chris definitely didn’t feel any guilty as he could see Jane’s smile right now. His hectic and sleepless night was all paid when he could recognize Jane’s smile from a far before.

“So, where will we going today?”

Chris groaned, “no, please. I almost didn’t sleep last night.”

Jane laughed.

“Tomorrow, you could drag me anywhere you want. Today I just want a good sleep.”

“Are you serious?”

“Definitely. Now I need my bed.”

.

.

**_12 June 2018_ **

**_Clarke Quay_ **

_18.23 Singapore Local Time_

 

“Are you serious didn’t want dinner first?”

His worry was not for a reason. After all day long made a visit to many tourist attraction in Singapore—Merlion Park, Rafles Landing Site, St. Andrew Cathedral, even joined the Singapore River cruise—Chris sure what Jane needed the most right now was a rest. And a dinner—he saw the restaurant recommended by Rafael and he started to feel hungry too.

“Later. Sunset is only couple of minutes away.”

Who could resist the charm of the sunset? Chris certainly couldn’t. So he choose to be silent and put his arm around Jane’s shoulders, embracing her while they were walking along the shore and the silence wrapped around them.

The silence that often came through even when Chris acted as if nothing happened. Silence that kept giving them a sign to finish their unsolved problems as soon as possible.

“Jane?”

“Yes?”

“About the other day—“

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“I still have to,” said Chris.”I should be honest to you. And to Sana about us. I should not—“

“I was at fault too,” argued Jane.”I didn’t have any reason to mad at you but I still did.”

“You had the right to.”

“Can we just leave it at that, Chris?”

“But—“

“Otherwise we’ll be fighting again anytime soon.”

That was right. Therefore, Chris just took a long breathe before put his arms around Jane’s torso, hugged her tightly and stroked her hair softly. He fell silent for a while, arranged the right word to express his feelings to the girl in his arms.

_“Jane, let me say this for the last time and I’ll never say it again,” said Chris, while looked at Jane right at her eyes.”I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I’m not perfect and so do you in this matter. So, please bear with the imperfect me and please remind me if I ever make the same mistake in future.”_

“I’m—“

“No, this talk end here. We don’t need to talk about it anymore.”

Jane was pensive before smiling so widely. Then she threw her hands around Chris neck and pulled him closer, kissed him while tip-toed on her toes.

“Hey, we are on public.”

“A single peck won’t hurt.”

Chris laughed for a while before returned the kiss. A bit longer than before and so soft and sweet until Jane was sure she could melt under his touch. Not minded their surroundings—not like there were that much people on the first place—and Singapore’s sunset sky became their background.

“I think I love you.”

“Think?”

Chris laughed again.

“No.”

He kissed Jane once more.

“Love you.”

Then proceed to kiss her for a bit more.

“Chris?”

“What?”

Nibbled her lower lips, Jane contemplated a lot. Not so sure that this was the right time to know her—but she had to tell him.

“My Dad wants to meet you.”

“What?!”

“It’s just a simple dinner, okay?”

Confused and surprised, Chris felt dizzy all of a sudden. He massaged his temple, tried to ease all the panic thought that were creeping him.

“When?”

“Tomorrow night. That’s the only time he could.”

The dizziness started to take Chris over.

“I think I need to call my Dad.”

.

.

**_13 Juni 2018_ **

**_Whitegrass Restaurant, Victoria Street_ **

_18.42 Singapore Local Time_

 

“So, Chris, what’s your plan after college?”

The question came out at the same time with the dessert. Tried to steal some time to think about his answer, Chris didn’t forget to say thank you to the waiter. Tiramisu in front of him was very appetizing but there was other important thing that needed to take care of.

Actually, the dinner went on smoothly—at least that was what Chris thought. The questions given to him were still very general, Chris didn’t feel like being interrogated.

“I’m planning to take an internship on my last year, so hopefully I can get employed right after graduation,” said Chris. That plan was already on his mind since the beginning of the semester—now he just needed to play his task well.

“Do you plan to go back to Aussie, then?”

“That’s one difficult question,” replied Chris while steal a glance to Jane who sat right beside him. However, the girl didn’t seem to notice him so Chris had to answer that question by himself.”My Dad actually offering me a job in his company.”

“Your Dad’s company?”

“As far as I know, it’s like some partnership with his friends. But I don’t know the details. He never talk about his job in details at home.”

“So, you want to go back to Aussie after graduation?”

His throat felt dry all of a sudden. Maybe _this_ was when his interrogation started.

Moreover, no call-a-friend option this time.

“Honestly, I still don’t know. But until now I prefer to be here since my friends are all here,” said Chris. Took a last glance on Jane direction before continued,”Jane is also here, after all.”

Jane choked.

“So smooth, Chris.”

“Why do you tease your boyfriend, dear?” asked Jane’s mom. The soft-voiced woman now looked at Chris as if he was her own son.”You still want with this Jane, Chris?”

“She’s just denial. I bet she like it when I say that.”

“Stop teasing me, please?”

Yet the responds she got only a laugh from both of her parents and her boyfriend. Even though she herself agreed with what Chris said, she would never say that in this kind of situation, right? So, when her face started to get warm she excused herself from the table.

“I’ll go to the toilet.”

“Chris, care to tell us how you end up with Jane?”

One unexpected question from Jane’s mom. Chris sipped his drink as he tried to look for the beginning of his story with Jane. Found it never be difficult, but to tell Jane’s parents was a totally different situation.

“I first know Jane at the college orientation. You probably already know me since then, when Jane often collapsed because of exhaustion,” he started. Jane’s mom agreed and nodded.”Back then we were just friend. Even I had fallen in love with my senior years ago—Jane know that. However, at some point I realized that I care about Jane a lot.”

“Why Jane, then?”

His friend had warned Chris about this type of question. But that didn’t mean Chris didn’t taken aback with this. He took a long breathe, looked for his vocabulary which already nowhere to be found.

“Jane is a strong, independent woman. I’m sure she can do anything she wants by her own. But, as I already saw her on her lowest point, I know that she still need someone by her side to catch her just in case she fall.”

“And that someone is you?”

Chris looked at Jane’s parent right in their eyes. Without any hesitation, he nodded his head firmly.

“Yes.”

.

.

**_15 Juni 2018_ **

**_City Square Residence, Singapore_ **

_12.41 Singapore Local Time_

“It’s raining.”

Five minutes ago, when Jane entered the apartment Chris stayed at, the sky was still bright and relative clear. Granted, there was some cloud there but Jane never expected those white clouds will turn into rain so suddenly. Furthermore, it was not just a slight rain, but heavy enough to get you drenched in seconds with a strong wind.

“This is nearly a storm, I think,” said Chris. Went out from the only room here, with a black jeans and blue shirt that matched with his skin color—they supposed to go on a stroll today.”It’s a relief you go here first, Jane.”

“That’s because you woke up late.”

Their stroll today supposedly followed by shopping in Bugis Street, but since Chris just woke up around eleven a.m., their plan probably needed to get adjusted.

“I’m just deadly tired after yesterday,” said Chris, reminded Jane of their activities yesterday—a whole day in Singapore Botanical Garden.”You can get sick if you stand near the window for a long time, Jane.”

Jane moved away then, joined Chris on the sofa. She placed a cushion on her lap and rest her arms there, her eyes looked at Chris deeply.

“What will we do today then?”

“Movies? I think I saw some DVD in the cabinet.”

“Food?”

“Delivery?”

“Is there no other option?”

“It’s raining, Jane.”

Jane knew it too. On the rainy day like this, their options were limited and she didn’t have any better suggestion. That’s why ten minutes later their order were already placed—they would never taken too much time decided what to eat.

“What kind of movies are there?”

Chris took his time to read all the movies’ title carefully before answered the question. He knew, Jane didn’t simply asked, but also wanted him to give a recommendation.

“Perfume?”

“It’s creepy.”

“Well, most of it have the same genre as Perfume.”

“No romantic comedy?”

It took Chris a long time to look for the genre Jane wanted. He even had to read twice just to make sure he didn’t miss any movies.

“500 Days of Summer?”

“It’s old, but okay.”

“So, yes?”

“Yes.”

.

.

_14.53 Singapore Local Time_

 

“Five hundred days...”

Her mumbling got his attention right away. No doubt, because the movie was already over and they were just looked at the credit scene without any expectation—because it was Marvel’s.

“What?”

“They were together for 500 days before parted ways.”

“Then?”

“What about us?”

This question was one of the hardest one. Chris needed to think hard before answered that—he even frowned while thinking hard.

“Sorry Jane, But I never counted,” answered Chris truthfully. He himself even didn’t know what day was today so often, so how could he counted the days they were dating?

“Me too, that’s why I ask you.”

“I thought you were testing me.”

“For what? Drama?”

Chris laughed. His arms pulled Jane closer and hug her tightly. Caressed her hair lightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Not again. That will tire you.”

“Agree.”

They stayed at that position for minutes. Shared their body warmth as the rain didn’t seem to stop any moment now. Even though the strong wind was already gone, the rain was still going strong.

Chris then put his head on her shoulder, inhaled all of her familiar scent of perfume and shampoo. And before he realized it, he already planted a kiss on her neck and collarbone. Even bit that particular spot he knew she would like.

“Chris.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s ticklish,” said Jane, pointed out on Chris’ finger which kept drawing an imaginary line on her back.

“But you like it.”

“Just stop it.”

“Can I kiss you then?”

It took her seconds before allowed him. She instead looked at his eyes deeply to look for something there.

“Sure.”

Then he kissed her. So softly and passionately, not like any other kisses he usually did. When both of them gasped for air, Chris moved and back to trail a kiss on her neck and collarbone.

“Can I do this?” asked Chris, his finger pulled the edge of her blouse slightly.

No answer.

“I can stop if you want.”

She shook her head.

“Please, don’t stop.”

.

.

Jane didn’t know how it began, but the next thing she knew, she was already laid down on the sofa with Chris hovered above her.

“Are you sure?”

Chris asked for the nth time, as far as Jane could remember. It started to get pointless, the question. They already started kissing minutes ago and now half of her blouse button were off, all without a single rejection from Jane.

“Thanks for your concern. But I won’t let you kissing me in the first place if I’m not sure.”

A smirk flashed in Chris’ eyes before he ducked to the crook of Jane’s neck. No more words needed as an encouragement, so he started to kiss her there, all while unbuttoning the rest of her button. Her hands remained vacant though, just held his neck as if her life depends on him.

However, when he started to kiss her again, she moved her hands. Started to unbutton his blue shirt like what he did to her light-brown blouse. She shuddered when her fingertips finally touch his bare skin—she didn’t know if it’s from the excitement or from the chill air of air conditioner. Her hands kept exploring, her mind tried to remember every inch of his torso. Nevertheless, when her palms reached the edge of his belt, he stopped whatever he was doing with on her stomach and clasped their hands together.

He was still kissing her, by the way.

Both of them wasn’t even sure how their tops got discarded to the floor. Yet now he was topless and she was only on her bra. When Chris stopped kissing her and just looked at her closely, Jane’s vicious word already rested on the tip of her tongue to tell him to move.

“Love you.”

Then he was kissing her again, now more eager than before. His tongue sought for a dominance while his idle hand reached the hook of her bra, unclasped that black fabric from her back. A single moan escaped Jane’s lips when Chris trailed a kiss along her neckline through her cleavage.

While his mouth was busy fondling her breasts, his hands moved below. To the waistband of her hot pants and start to unbutton them. Bit a hassle to take them down since the short was being the skinny type.

“What’s with woman and skinny jeans?” asked Chris angrily when the short could not go down as quickly as he wanted.

“Shut up, Chris.”

That was exactly what he did.

Back to the business, he kissed her again. Now with her short—finally—joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, his fingers started to tease her through her knickers. Which was already damp from all her wetness, of course. Stroked her slightly there and he already could hear a whimper from the girl beneath him—who was busy undoing his belt.

Wanted to tease her even more, Chris left her bottom untouched. She bucked her hips right away, tried to find any fraction she could get at this time. Ignored this, his finger trailed a path across her stomach, pinched her nipples along the way, before finally resting on her left shoulder and gave her a little massage there.

The cold air hit them hard when Chris pulled apart to remove his black jeans. Jane even shivered for a bit while he taken care of all the precautions. The condoms that he found on the TV cabinet—seriously, whoever put that there didn’t even have an iota of common sense. Oh, and don’t forget about her aching womanhood below there.

Nonetheless, the cold quickly disperse as Chris paid his attention back to Jane. Kissed her gently this time while caressed her everywhere but there. Even when Jane impatiently bucked her hips against him, he didn’t budge, that only made him wanted to tease her more.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what you will do later, love.”

He then kissed her forehead, down to her nose, gave her lips a light peck, her collarbone, ducked in to her cleavage, savored the taste of each of her breast. Provided her the best of a distraction so she won’t notice if his hands already got the hold of her knickers.

She let out a gasp when his finger finally entered her. Then her sense of reflex made her smacked him on the shoulder—because she was surprised.

When he started to move, Jane couldn’t help but closed her eyes. Bit her lips to hold her moans that could be escape anytime.

“Look at me, will you please?” said Chris while kissed both of her eyelids.

It was hard to open her eyes with all what Chris did below there, but a smile escaped her lips when her eyes finally met his. He stared at her lovingly and suddenly his movement became too slow, as if he wanted to relay his emotion through his motion.

However, he suddenly stopped and Jane suddenly felt empty. So empty that she could bark at Chris anytime now. Yet when his lips met hers again, her words are nowhere to be found. Lost to the back of her mind when he bit her lower lips so slightly.

“It’s going to be hurt.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I’m the one who feel it, right?”

He kissed her once more as an agreement. Then slid into her so slowly, scared that his act would hurt her even more. Gazing at her face all the while, relished all of her beauty that never bored to him see.

“I told you to look at me.”

“I—“

“I can stop if you want.”

“No.”

“You’re hurting.”

“Please, don’t stop.”

Stubborn girl.

Chris didn’t stop yet changed his pace to the more slow one. Kissed her neck and shoulder, bit her in the sore spot to induce her scream, his hands caressed her head softly. All that could be done to give her pleasure and to make her forgot all the pain. Also whispered the sweet words to her ear, to tell her that she was loved and that he loved her so much.

“Chris, I’m fine. You can go a little faster.”

That much he could oblige. So he moved a little faster this time, yet still made sure he wasn’t hurting her in any way possible. Even though rain was still on by the time both reached their peak of pleasure, they were sweating profusely. The air conditioner also didn’t seem to have any effect on both of them.

“You are so beautiful.”

Who could think of a great comeback in a moment like this?

Jane surely couldn’t. Instead, she just smiled slightly while Chris kissed her again.

“You fine?” asked Chris again.

“Bit hurt but I’m fine. You actually can go more faster.”

“Later.”

Jane raised one of her eyebrow. Totally amused by his reply.

“Later?”

Chris chuckled.

“Admit it. You like it, right?”

.

.

**_17 June 2018_ **

**_Changi International Airport_ **

_09.16 Singapore Local Time_

 

“I failed to see why we can’t go back together.”

Just like any other departure gate in any other airport, Changi’s departure gate was filled by so many people. Not just the flight passenger but also their escort. A word of goodbye could be heard from every direction, just like the hug and kisses their shared.

“Hey, I don’t even know you will go back tomorrow.”

Jane chuckled. She hug him tightly instead, for they would not see each other until the college started again. She would miss him, that was for sure, so she needed to make sure she got the supply of him as much as possible now.

“I’ll miss you, Chris.”

“Two months, Jane. Two months.”

“But still—“

“You still got your handphone, right? Just call me anytime.”

“Really?”

“I can’t guarantee I’ll pick up if I’m asleep, though.”

“As expected.”

“Keep healthy and sleep a lot, Jane.”

They shared a simple peck as Chris really needed to go now. He couldn’t check in beforehand since his belongings couldn’t go into the cabin anymore—his friends were really something, really. He just could hope one of these kids would show up at airport later to pick him up.

“Be careful, Chris.”

“Love you.”

“Me too.”

 

**fin.**


End file.
